


Married to a Selkie

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Supernatural AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross Culture Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Selkies, friendly monster, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Dean Winchester has split with Sam for a short while. Staying in Portland, OR, Dean meets a pretty girl and they hit it off until she pulls a ring on him. Will he accept? Or will he fall to his inner hunter?





	Married to a Selkie

"Check please," Dean said to the waitress walking by with another table's order. She nodded in response and kept moving. He dropped his eyes to the newspaper in front of him and it's lack of interesting stories. There was a report on a missing boy found earlier that week after the neighbor was arrested, and a fluff piece on the mayor's fourth marriage.

Dean sat alone at his table; a second newspaper folded up on his left, his coat hanging off the chair on the right and a cleaned off plate pushed to the far side along with his coffee cup. It had been a few days since an argument with Sam had forced them apart, again. They were arguing a lot lately and the topics ranged from what monster to hunt to what random direction to drive in to whether or not they should call Castiel. This time Sam had got it in his mind that there might be something to a rumor in Gladstone, Idaho. He had seen a couple blog articles talking about local ghost legends. Dean had taken one look and decided it was not worth investigating.

So, here he was, sitting in a dockside cafe in Portland, Oregon with no job in sight. The waitress came back eventually to give him his bill, but had to leave as another customer called with a complaint. Not that it was terribly busy. On the bay side, a family of four ate lunch by the windows, and an old man ignored half of his bacon and eggs to stare wistfully at something in the distance. There was a pretty young woman at a table between him and the door with an expensive looking fur coat on her chair sitting with someone who must have been a good friend from the way they talked. A father and his son sat together a couple tables away, sharing a meal of sandwiches. A young adult with their hood up browsed their phone, idly eating from a plate of onion rings as they scrolled through facebook. At their back was a group of dock workers on break.

Dean slipped a few bills out of his wallet and folded up his newspapers. He was thinking he'd take a stroll to find more newpapers and head back to the hotel for a few hours.

Having put his jacket back on, Dean made his way to the door. The two very pretty women paid him no notice, happily bantering about the benefits of marrying a celebrity. Neither did they notice as one of the fur coats slid off the chair to the ground. It fell right in Dean's path.

He paused and picked up the coat. The fur was sleek and soft, but unlike any other fur coat he had ever seen. The woman who owned it turned and stared wide eyed at him. With a smile he held it out to her.

"You dropped your coat, Miss."

After a couple seconds of shocked silence, she reached out with long and perfect fingers to take the coat. Dean bowed his head and released the coat into her grasp.

"Have a good morning," He said.

Both women breathed, "Good Morning."

With that, Dean continued outside, disposing the newspapers in the trashcan down the block.

"Wait!"

Dean stopped and looked around. She ran up to him, red in the cheeks. She stammered for a moment, turning her sentence to gibberish.

"Take a breath and slow down," Dean suggested.

She nodded, turning redder. Now that he looked at her, she was more than pretty. She was gorgeous with shiny, lush black hair that hung half way down her back and big brown eyes. Her skin was without blemish or mark. The nails on her fingers were trimmed as if she had visited a salon that morning.

After a hiccup and a couple calming breaths, she asked, "Would you like to meet for lunch tomorrow?"

He grinned. "I would love to. Did you have a place in mind?"

"Uh, well, not really, but this cafe is good, that is, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Noon, then? Tomorrow?"

She nodded, looking as if she thought she was dreaming. "Noon. Tomorrow." With those two words, she ran back into the cafe.

Still grinning to himself, Dean began whistling 'American Pie'

The next day, Dean took a few extra minutes to run his fingers through his hair and smooth out his freshest shirt. He checked his breath, standing in front of the mirror as he wondered if he should wear his leather jacket or not.

He ended up wearing the jacket, if only to hide the knife he liked to hide behind his belt. It also obscured part of the rock and roll insignia printed on his shirt.

The cafe he had been to the day before was only a couple of blocks from the motel, allowing him to leisurely stroll to his expected date.

The young man that greeted him at the door smiled and asked if he would like a table or a booth. Dean shot a quick look over the eating area.

"Actually, I'm here to meet a girl. Pretty, long brown hair, big eyes. You can't miss her."

The waiter smiled knowingly. "Right this way."

She sat alone at a table close to the windows and out of sight of the door. The fur coat hung once more on the back of her chair, her eyes browsing a fashion magazine. Seeing her again, Dean realized her deep brown hair shone with silver undercoat.

She looked up and blushed.

"Hi," she said.

"Good morning," Dean answered. "May I?"

"Please."

As he took the seat, she fiddled her thumbs. Her ocean blue eyes flitted to the menu on the table under her hands.

"Have you decided on what to eat?" He asked.

"No, not yet. I was waiting for you. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Not at all," Dean said, carefully opening his menu. "Do you come here often?"

"Only a couple times. You?"

"Yesterday was my first. My name's Dean by the way. What's yours?"

She hesitated, taking a moment to open and close her menu a few times. "I'm Tyrelle."

"Pleasure to meet you, again."

"You too."

The waiter returned, taking out an order pad and pencil. "Are you ready order?"

Dean closed his menu. "I will take the pulled pork sandwich with extra pork."

"Would you like soup or salad with that?"

"The tomato soup."

The waiter then turned to Tyrelle. "And for you?"

"The fish and chips? With a ceasar salad."

"Very good." He collected the menus and then returned to the kitchen. Dean folded his hands together and looked into Tyrelle's eyes.

"Have you lived in town long?" He asked.

Tyrelle half shrugged, half shook her head. "I don't actually live in the city. Just outside it really. And we only moved here a few years ago. Before then we were in Seattle, but only for a few years. We move around a lot."

"Same here. Always on the move. I've been traveling with my brother lately, but we decided to go our own ways for a bit."

"Isn't it lonely to be on your own?" She fiddled with her fork.

"Not when I get to spend time with a beautiful girl like you."

"Oh." She tried to hide but he still saw the flush in her cheeks. "You're flattering me."

"You don't agree? You did ask me out yesterday. Quite the surprise for a lonely guy like me."

"It's just, well, you picked up my coat and it's very important to me."

"Then I'm glad I picked it up.  I'd have missed out on a lovely date."

"Now, you're just flattering me. Is this how you usually go about dates?"

"Oh, usually I pick up dates from bars. Do you mind if I ask what the story behind the coat is?"

"A family thing." She folded her hands under her chin. "It's personalized to me. If I lost it, well, I wouldn't feel right going home without it."

"How long have you had it?"

"Feels like my whole life. Do you have anything special like that?"

"My car. Inherited if from my dad, but he drove me and my brother all over the country in that thing. It's my baby."

"Cute."

The waiter came back with two plates: one with a salad and the other with a soup bowl on it. He politely inquired if they need anything else and then left when they declined.

"Cute?" Dean picked up his spoon

"I've never had a car. Is it like being attached to a pet?" Tyrelle pulled her salad closer.

"You could say that. But unlike a pet, a car goes with you everywhere. You've never had a car? Not even when you were moving?"

She shook her head. "Never needed it. You've been all over?"

"Every single state. What about you?"

"West coast only, but we lived in Canada when I was little. My father ran into some trouble and we came down here to get away."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Some crazy people trying to kill him. Not a fun story."

Dean took a pause, eating carefully. She stabbed at her salad a couple times, looking up between her eyelashes.

"Something on my face?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering something."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Now I'm just crazy curious." He put down his spoon and leaned over the table. "What's on your mind?"

She hesitated. Then she reached down into her purse and pulled out a small object she hid in her hands.

"I wasn't completely sure about this, but Myreia said I should just go for it, family custom and all."

"I am not following."

"In my family, it is custom for the girls to purposefully drop our coats in front of the guy we like. If they pick it up and hand it back to us, it's as good as saying yes. At least in your culture. I like you Dean. I may not have done it on purpose, but I figured I'd go for the usual human custom and ask."

She put a small velvet box on the table and opened it. Inside was a simple silver band with three small rubies on the top.

"Will you marry me, Dean? I would love to spend the rest of my days with a man as nice as you."

"Uh," He gaped. "What?"

"For us, the coat is our way of asking someone to marry us, so I thought I should give you the human equivalent. Do you not like the ring?"

"No, it's lovely," he assured in a hurry. "I'm just a little surprised, and, what do you mean by 'human equivalent'?"

"It's standard to ask the question with a ring, yes?"

"Yeah-" He trailed off. "Can I get back to you? I don't mean to be rude, just a bit sudden."

"Oh." She withdrew a little. "Of course. when do you want to meet?"

"Do you have a phone?"

"No, sorry. But I always visit the pier in the morning for a brisk walk. It's a lovely place, if you like the smell of the ocean, which of course, I do."

"Alright. I will find you there when I have an answer." Dean reached into his wallet and pulled out a couple of ten dollar to cover his meal. "I hope you enjoy your food."

"Yes, sorry about this."

Tyrelle scooped up the ring box, and Dean left the cafe.

 

Dean made a beeline back to his motel room. Once inside, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

The phone rang three times and then, with a click, a grumpy older man spoke on the other end.

"You idgits better not be fighting over stupid shit again," Bobby Singer grumbled loudly.

"I haven't spoken to Sam in a full week, Bobby."

"Oh, good, because I am tired of listening to you guys bicker like old maids. Did you find a job on the coast?"

"Maybe. Ever heard of a creature that carries around personalized fur coats?"

"That's oddly specific." Bobby paused. "Any context?"

"Drop dead gorgeous girl I ran into. Seemed normal enough until she started talking about human customs while proposing to me."

"What'd you say?"

"I asked if I could get back to her. Creeped me out big time. So, ever heard of them?"

"Honestly, only in books and legends. Selkies main lore is that they can turn human by shedding their seal coats. Plenty of stories about men stealing those coats so they can imprison the selkie as a wife. Also stories about them luring men out to sea and drowning them."

"So, she could want me dead? I find that hard to believe."

"You're the one who talked to her. Did anything seem off?"

"Just the way she proposed, like she wasn't even sure what she was doing."

"Then maybe there's nothing to worry about."

"Is that what you'll say when I'm a corpse on the bottom of the river?"

Bobby almost yelled into the phone. "You GodDamn Idiot. Make up your mind before you go nuts. I'll see if I can dig up anything in case your next meeting goes south." Dean heard a beep on the call.

"Bobby?" He waited to no avail, sighed, and then put away his phone and went to the bathroom.

 

A couple days later, Dean ran himself into the ground with doing his own research and headed for the pier at the crack of dawn. He found Tyrelle easily enough. She stood at the end of a dock, fur coat slung over her shoulders and a dark blue dress that hung down to her knees. He was struck by the way she smiled at the ocean past all the little fishing boats.

The planks creaked under his boots. Tyrelle turned an inch, smiling wider.

"Hello, Dean. Are you here to tell me no?"

He stood next to her. "Not exactly. You're different, and beautiful. I'd like a chance to know you properly. And then maybe we can get married, if you still want to."

"I would love that." She turned to him, took his hand in hers, and reached up to his face. Her finger traced his jaw. "Where would you like to start?"

"Right here is fine." Dean held his hand to her cheek and leaned down for the first kiss.


End file.
